Forcing Your Hand
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Blaine wants eternal life, and he wants Kurt to give it to him, no matter the cost. Vampire!Kurt Warning for mention of cutting and blood. Kurt H. Blaine A.


**A/N:** _Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt 'please'. Warning for angst, mention of blood…a LOT of mention of blood…and cutting. Vampire!Kurt_

"Please," Blaine begs, sliding the smooth edge of the dagger over his skin, making rows of thin, shallow cuts that pour blood in excess from his forearm, right below the bend of his elbow. Kurt looks on, mesmerized - wide, dark eyes slowly glowing crimson as blood lust tries its best to take hold. Kurt fights it off, uses all his strength of will to shove it deep down.

But Kurt's mouth is dry, and the ache of wanting Blaine's blood is a difficult beast to battle.

"I said no!" Kurt snaps. He winds his arms around his torso tightly, struggling to turn his gaze away from the river of red flowing freely down Blaine's skin, calling out to him. "Please, Blaine…" Kurt shakes his head, swallowing hard – swallowing down nothing. "Please, don't make me do this."

Even as he begs, Kurt stalks slowly toward his lover. He licks his lips lecherously, revolted by his own weakness. Blaine offers up his arm and Kurt reaches out an unsteady hand to collect a few drops, bringing them to his mouth, his body shuddering with anticipation as the fresh, warm scent invades his nostrils. Kurt closes his eyes, his tongue flicking out to lick his fingers clean and savor his lover's taste, but his sanity rears up to take back control and he recoils, wiping his hands on the seat of his jeans, desperate to be rid of the tempting blood staining his skin.

"You won't give me what I want," Blaine says, cruelly making another cut. "I don't have any other choice."

"You do…you do have a choice," Kurt says, backing away, keeping as much distance as he can between him and Blaine. "You have a hundred choices, and they all start when you decide to live the life you've been given."

"What life?" Blaine asks, his whole body shaking, driving the dagger deeper into his skin without him feeling it. "Sixty or so years stuck inside this slowly rotting corpse? I want to live forever, Kurt. Be young forever. Be with _you_ forever."

"You don't want this, Blaine," Kurt pants, his voice rough and ragged as thirst starts to overwhelm him. "You don't want to be what I am. Please…you have to stop this. Get yourself to a hospital…before it's too late."

"So, you won't change me?" Blaine asks, scorned for the gift that Kurt refuses to give him, unspoken promises he feels have been broken.

Kurt tries not to breathe in, at war with all the things inside of him that he hates.

"No," he says simply, defiantly, dropping to his knees with the weight of Blaine's stubborn refusal to listen to reason and the torment of sweet blood sparking fires throughout his body.

"Fine," Blaine says, furious at Kurt's answer but determined nonetheless. Blaine wants this, more than anything, and he is relying on Kurt's immense and unwavering love for him to give it to him. "You've left me no other choice." In a single swift move – a move that defies logic, one that Kurt cannot comprehend – Blaine brings the bloodied dagger up to slice his own neck.

"Blaine-" Kurt chokes, inhaling deeply through his mouth as he makes to scream…

…the taste of blood suddenly thick on his tongue.

Kurt blinks his eyes and they change, glowing a bitter scarlet. The blood lust takes hold and the animal in Kurt rises, throwing his head back and baring lethal fangs. His decision is swift and brutal. He grabs hold of Blaine, growling into the skin of his neck, letting the fountain of blood pour over his lips, sucking in to feel its heat dance on his tongue. He hears Blaine's heart slowing, and even as his primitive self couldn't care less about the life of one weak human, the part of Kurt that is still Kurt, still in love with Blaine, claims his neck. He bites and drinks till he is almost lost, but manages to pull himself off at the last possible moment, before any decision of Blaine's or Kurt's can change the inevitable. Kurt slides his tongue over Blaine's cuts, cleaning his wounds, closing them before any more damage is done. Then he lays Blaine's body down and crawls away, sitting in the shadows and waiting – waiting for Blaine to die, and his transformation to be complete.

Blaine's eyes open in the dark just before dawn, when the rays of the sun have only begun to wake, but have yet to touchdown on Earth. He still has a few more hours before he needs to go to ground and escape the oncoming day. He smiles. Now he has everything – the love of his life and an eternity to share with him. Blaine turns his face to greet his lover in his new, indestructible form, strength surging through his body, filling him from head to toe with a feeling of undefinable power.

Kurt is there, his eyes set and staring at a spot on his hands, his head bowed, his expression inscrutable.

"Kurt," is the first word to pass through Blaine's lips as he reaches out a hand to touch the sire that created him. "Kurt…you're here."

"I had no intention of leaving until I knew that you were safe," Kurt answers in an unemotional voice. "But now that you are…" Kurt rises to his feet and brushes off his clothes, walking with purposeful steps toward the window.

"Kurt…" Blaine starts, gaining his feet with a bit less finesse than Kurt had. "Kurt…where are you going? Aren't we…"

"We're done, Blaine," Kurt says, putting up a hand to stop Blaine from coming any closer.

"But…but, why?" Blaine asks, not heeding Kurt's warning and walking toward him, taking Kurt's hand in his grasp.

Kurt yanks his hand away.

"I can't be with you," Kurt says. "You used me. You forced my hand to get what you wanted. You released the demon inside of me, knowing I could never let him kill you, all to give _you_ eternal life."

"I did this for _us_," Blaine says, with a smile reminiscent of the one Kurt first fell so hard for, "so we could be together."

"We _were_ together." Kurt walks away with a disgust that belies his breaking heart. "You did this for yourself."

"I…I had to," Blaine stammers. "I had nothing before."

"You had _me_," Kurt says with sorrow in his still glowing eyes. "You had your whole life ahead of you. Now…" Kurt shakes his head, "you reek of death."

Blaine's eyes – red, empty, ghastly eyes – plead with Kurt to stay, but Kurt turns away. He can no longer look at the thing that had once been the love of his life. Kurt may have created him, but he no longer wants anything to do with him.

He'll never forgive himself if a monster Blaine becomes.

"Kurt?" Scared and confused, Blaine follows behind as Kurt heads for the window. "Where are you…where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Kurt says, stopping with his foot on the windowsill as he prepares to jump. "There's nothing left for me here. Nothing at all."

"Kurt!" Blaine yells. He snakes out a hand to catch Kurt before he leaps from the window, but decades of experience make Kurt a hair quicker. Blaine's fingers curl around air, and as the passing breeze blows, Kurt disappears.

"Kurt?" Blaine sticks his head out the window. He looks up and down, left and right. "Kurt? Please, don't go." Blaine steps out onto the ledge and looks all around. He takes in a breath through his nose, searching out Kurt's scent, but he can't seem to separate it from the smells of fresh cut grass, car exhaust, and all of the animals and people around with their own blood signatures getting in his way. "Kurt….let's talk about this," Blaine calls into the darkness, hoping that Kurt is simply lurking, watching him from afar, "just don't leave…Kurt? Kurt? Kurt! Come back! Please!"


End file.
